1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, such as a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) assembly, and more particularly, to a device having improved heat dissipation of heat generated by an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP assembly is a flat display device displaying images using light emitted from a gas filled discharge space in response to ultraviolet rays generated by applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes arranged on substrates facing each other.
The PDP assembly is fabricated by assembling separately formed front and rear panels, arranging a chassis base on a back side of the panel assembly, arranging a circuit substrate on a back side of the chassis base, and then arranging these elements in a case.
A PDP assembly comprises a front panel, a rear panel forming a panel assembly coupling with the front panel, a chassis base coupled by an adhesive member to a back side of the panel assembly, a cover plate disposed on upper and lower parts of the chassis base, and a flexible printed cable interposed between the chassis base and the cover plate.
Heat generated by the panel assembly during operation is dissipated to the outside through the chassis base via the adhesive member that acts simultaneously as an adhesive and a heat transfer medium.
Both the panel assembly and also an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip connected to the flexible printed cable generate heat. The heat generated by the IC is dissipated to the outside through the chassis base and the cover plate.
However, the heat generated by the IC disposed within a space is not freely dissipated since the space in which the flexible printed cable is disposed is surrounded by the chassis base and the cover plate. When the heat dissipation efficiency is lowered, heat can be accumulated in a greater amount in the IC than at an appropriate level, which may lead to a malfunction of the IC.